


Break the Summer

by radrobin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radrobin/pseuds/radrobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and karkat decide to take a break from the hot Texan city in the summer, and take a wonderful break.</p>
<p>Also homage to my old summer moments with a friend who passed away. They were the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Summer

It was summer, not to mention really fucking hot. The days ran in the same schedule as the city continued to move along in the same repetitive pattern. It was getting old fast, other than Karkat coming to stay with me for the while. We got bored within three days of being with each other. That’s what lead me to having the greatest idea ever. My friend Rose owned a country house over in Virginia that her family owned for when they went there for vacations or breaks from being in New York. I called her up to see if Karkat and I could take a trip there for a few days. She teased me about how we got bored so easily what with being together but was obliged someone could put a use to it at the moment. I mentioned the little adventure to Karkat and he was more than thrilled to go and get out of the city.

Early the next morning we packed up a few things for the next few days, picked up the keys from Rose, and hopped into my bro Dirk’s truck and got onto the road. A few hours on the road with shitty mixed music choice CDs of ours, and the wind blowing in through the windows, we arrived in Virginia taking in the countryside as we drove on. Five minutes away from reaching our destination, we drove down an open straight road, railroad tracks on the side of my window and trees and grass all around. We came to a corner which Karkat and I both came to naming ‘Dead Man’s Curve’, the house just up the street about and in sight.

Upon arrival we turned into the driveway of a one floored house on a hill, stairs and porch at the front and turning in more to find a wooden deck outlet with an awning in one corner surrounded by a little fence and hidden by some plants. Karkat noted the small garage a little further up the hill and a small pathway leading into the woods. Once we parked and got out of the truck, we made our way over to the small gate door, unlocking it and walking onto the deck. We found a built in ground pool that had been hidden by the plants. The deck had multiple plant decoration, some potted with cymbidium orchids and a small garden on one wall of the pool.

Unlocking the door next lead us into a small walkway with a washer and dryer on one wall, and a small bathroom on the other, we turned into the next room which lead us to the kitchen. Looking around more, there was a side room connected to the kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms on either side of another bathroom, each of them having a distinct difference about them like including a fan or having flags on the wall, and then finally was the master bedroom. After looking around at where everything was, I grabbed the bags from the truck as Karkat went through the kitchen and made us some sandwiches for lunch.

The next hour lead us to throwing on some spare clothes and us hanging outside. Karkat sat at the table reading one of his romance novels while I swam around the pool. I preferred swimming around in the deep end and diving about.

“Hey Karkat come over here”  
“What is it?”  
He didn’t look up from his book when answering.  
“Just come over here.”  
“Strider I swear if this is a plan to you pulling me into the pool with you.”  
“What, no. Karkat just come over here I found a little salamander.”  
He huffed and marked his page, making his way out of the shade and over to me. He kneeled down a bit to my level and looked around; I grabbed his arm and pulled him in with me laughing. There wasn’t really a salamander. He sputtered some water a bit and got himself to floating around in the water.  
“You water drifting dick boat!” he yelled, splashing water over at me. I continued to laugh and cover my face.

“Alls fair man!”

I splashed back and we continued to have a splash war like a couple of kids. This went on for a bit before we just began to float around the water with each other until we noticed each of our fingers getting slightly prune-y. We climbed out and dried ourselves with a couple of towels. Our hair sagging flat like two wet dogs after a bath as we sat out a little longer in the sun so we didn’t track a bunch of water into the house. 

Once we dried off and changed, it had gotten dark and we settled ourselves on the couch for a movie we found on TV and some popcorn. We cuddled up in a hella soft blanket and ended up falling asleep mid-movie.  
The next morning we woke up and ate some frozen waffles we found in the freezer for breakfast, eating on the little island in the center of the kitchen instead of at the kitchen table. Afterwards, we went outside and found two small dead salamanders in the pool. We scooped them out and had a little burial for them on one corner of the sand and rock rimming the pool area. We went ahead and called them George and Rita. When we were finished shedding a few tears, we plucked two orchids from the potted plants and laid them on the sand piles. I snuck an extra one, kissing Karkat’s face and placing it among his hair. Then we went on with our morning.

Curiosity got the best of me and I went over to the garage and unlocked it to check around what’s inside. It was filled with old mechanics and tools. What really caught my eye was the small yellow and black dirt bike parked on its side. I looked around for the key and soon started it up. Riding around the house outside until Karkat came out to see what I found. Soon having the great idea to ride around on it together, we drove up and down the road finding a small farm further down ahead and driving back to mess around ‘Dead Man’s Curve’. When we drove back into the driveway I got the idea for us to drive and explore down the path in the woods. We drove by multiple trees and found a broken down car which we checked out. Finally getting creeped out, we continued to drive onward. We reached a huge lake and rode circles around it. After awhile, we stopped and gave the bike a break at the small dock that hung out into the lake. We sat on the edge and looked out at the rippling waters. 

The bike had flown us down to a quiet treasure, thus leading it to be called the ‘Yellow Flyer’. Laughing at jokes and how great a find this was, we messed around and shoved each other playfully. So much however, we fell into the lake laughing. We walked out covered in some lily pads and soaking wet. We jumped back onto the bike and headed back just as the sun had began to set, the blowing off the water from our soaked clothes and sun glaring through the trees, the sky turning down to a nice mix of pink and bright orange. 

Later I had found a radio, turned it on for outside and lit a few of the tiki-torches around to light up the deck. Earlier I had snuck some of the pillows and blankets from inside out to the back of the truck for lying down in to look at the stars. So I then called Karkat out to see my little surprise and watched as his face light up in awe. I took his arm and proceeded to dance around with him to the music from the radio, my shades reflecting off light from the torches as we continued to move around, lightning bugs flying around the sky and us. In that moment, Karkat and I leaned in together and met lips, small smiles forming on them afterwards.

Then I lead us through the small gate to the back of the truck and we lay down amongst the pillows and each other. We held each other’s hands and pointed out constellations. I joked about there being a dick shape made out a couple of them. He laughed and snuggled close to me. 

“I love you, Dave.” he said, kissing me on the lips again.   
“I love you too.” I repaid him the same way with a kiss on the lips and forehead. 

We stayed there a little longer until heading into the house to sleep, this time in one of the rooms instead of the couch. 

We woke to a grey sky outside and rain falling, the pitter patter of the droplets hitting the multiple windows as we watched from the little sitting space connected to the kitchen. I jumped up remembering that the blankets and pillows were still in the back of the truck from last night and that this place wasn’t exactly mine and Karkat’s personally. For the sake of Rose not killing me in the end, I ran outside and brought the wet pillows and blankets in, throwing them into the dryer. I walked back in fully soaked from the hard rain, receiving a laugh from Karkat. I dried off and we mostly had a lazy day and watched a couple of movies until it got late into the night. 

The rain cleared up and we went outside. Fewer lightning bugs were out as we went into the pool for night swimming. The moon peaked out from a few clouds and reflected onto the water as we floated around in the dark and quiet. Once we got out I told Karkat to grab us some towels, he left and came back, instead noting to the nice jacuzzi type bath in the bathroom of the master bedroom and gave the idea it was time the both of us cleaned up.  
We sat in the bubbly warm water helping wash each other. I messed around and gave Karkat a beard made from bubbles and he gave me nubby bubble horns in my hair to reflect his own. The end result had us smelling like fresh cherries and apples.   
We got down into the bed and snuggled into each other close, clean and fresh smelling like fruit. I nuzzled down into my cherry crab and smiled shutting my eyes.  
“Good night ‘Fresh nerd of cherry-air’.”  
“You’re the one smelling my hair, Stridork”  
“Love you too Vantas.”  
He snickered and replied, “Good night.”  
The next day, we drove around more on the ‘Yellow Flyer’. We pulled into a meadow off-road and got off to run around and walk for a bit. We ran up and down hills playing tag and laughing it up as if we were kids. We had found a spot and sat down in the bed of flowers. A train passed by us and we watched as the cars connected to it as it went by. We talked about how it could lead us to another adventure. We smiled held hands and ran after one of the open box cars together, climbing into one. The train ride lead into town and stopped at the small station for awhile, so we got off and walked around for awhile. It had gotten to be around lunch time so we went and ate at a small diner and had burgers to munch on, then we got ice cream for a sweet treat and to cool down in the heat. 

Upon hearing the sound of the train whistle in our ears, it was our signal to start heading back. The train had just started moving again as we hopped back into the open boxcar to head back our way to the meadow where our ride to the house was.

Once we were back, we hopped onto the ‘Yellow Flyer’ and rode back onto the road, the wind blown into our hair and Karkat wrapping his arms around me to hold on, his face pressed against my back. We reached ‘Dead Man’s Curve’ and got back to the house. Once we were inside, we collapsed on the couch and came to the conclusion it was time to maybe head back home officially the next day.

Which was exactly what we did, Karkat and I proceeded to gather our things and put everything back the way we had found it before. We got into the truck and got back onto the road to head home.  
Once we were home, I made sure to call up Rose and thank her for letting us use the place, along with me telling her I’d return the keys in a few days. She asked me if we had a fun time and I put her on speaker for Karkat to answer.

“It was one of the best summer moments ever.”

She was glad to hear so. I told her I had made sure to take photos of our shenanigans and she’d be able to see what we did so she and Kanaya didn’t have to ask. Afterwards, I hung up and walked over to Karkat, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek.

“Was it really one of the best?”  
“Hell fucking yes. We broke the summer.”

He kissed me back, and we stood there like that for a bit in each others arms.  
“Hell yes, we broke the summer.”


End file.
